


Big Q and a not so big elevator

by Tonne_doe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Claustrophobia, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Other, Panic Attacks, Quackityhq - Freeform, Wholesome, sbi, slight mention of - Freeform, this is written so badlt im sorry its 5 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonne_doe/pseuds/Tonne_doe
Summary: Quackity and SBI hang out, little do they know, he has claustrophobia...This is written awfully, I didn't go over it. It's really early...(if any creators are uncomfy ill take down)
Relationships: None, just platonic
Comments: 11
Kudos: 235





	Big Q and a not so big elevator

“I’m so glad we could all meet up, it’s really good luck you could be here Alex!” Philza says to the three men and one CHILD in front of him. “Yesssss!! Me Gusta!! Big Q why are you in Britain anyway?” Tommy yelled, making many people glance at him.

“Hush Tommy, we’re in public!” Wilbur said, covering the boisterous kids’ mouth. “Mlet Byig Que anwre meh quethton” Tommy attempted to speak, muffled by Wilburs’ hand. 

“It’s a funny story actually, I’m here because my mom and her friend had planned this big trip to see their friend. But her other friend who was gonna come got sick so I came instead.” Quackity explained, laughing at the thrashing blond.  
“Anyways, how did you convince your parents to let you come with us? Four possibly malicious adult men.” Quackity laughed. “We are,” Techno added quietly, chuckling at his own quip.

Tommy finally freed himself from Wilbur’s grasp to answer, “My family kinda knows Phil. So when I told them he was coming they said yes.” He said nonchalantly.

_______

“So, where are we heading first?” Wilbur said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. “There’s a really cool interactive museum a quick tube ride from here!” Phil said, pulling out his phone to look at the website. 

“Yesss, I wanna get lost in a mirror maze!” Tommy yelled, jumping around. “Hush Tomathy,” 

_______

The Tube trip was pretty quick but Tommy was the first to notice Quackity looked uncomfortable. “You ok big Q?” He asked quietly, Quackity jumped slightly, “Oh yeah I’m fine! I’m just not very used to using a railway.” He said, waving off the younger boys’ concern. “Oh ok,” Tommy said, turning back to Wilbur.

______

And so there they were. The small group standing in front of the big colorful building. “Let’s do this!” Tommy said a tad too loudly. “Shh”

_____

The museum was really fun! While the others ran around, trying out different cool gadgets, Techno and Phil talked quietly, following the exited boys around. The only thing that Techno seemed truly interested in was the jellyfish display, they had to practically drag him away from the swimming creatures. Quackity bought himself a rather large stuffed chicken, “It’s the closest thing they had to a duck!” was his excuse.  
After a few hours of going around the museum, trying and re-trying out the displays. And returning to the jellyfish multiple times for Techno, they were all exhausted.   
To all of their surprise, Techno had bought himself a stuffed jellyfish, he didn’t put it in his bag, instead opting to carry it around in his arms. “Wholesome Techno,” was Tommy’s comment on this.

By now, they were all yawning. Tommy was practically falling asleep in his tracks. “Alright, I think we should head back to my place now.” Phil announced, they were all staying the night at his place. (except techno, who was staying the whole week)

They all made sounds of affirmative, heading towards the elevators that stood waiting. 

No one noticed Quackity’s tightened grip on his chicken. 

____________  
Quackity POV

Quackity held himself tight in the small elevator. The trip was taking far too long. Tommy was rambling about some plan for the SMP when suddenly the elevator halted jerkily, throwing many of them off-balance, “what the hell?” He could hear Tommy say before the lights went out.

Quackity tried to keep himself calm, but at soon as the lights went out his whole body started to shake. “Well, that can’t be good. Hold on, I have my phone flashlight.” Phil’s voice rang out. 

Quackity could barely hear the conversation that was happening around him. This was his worst fear. He was trapped. Oh fuck

The sudden light that sprang from Phil’s phone made him flinch. He was in the corner of the small room, holding the chicken as if it could save him.

“Alex? Are you alright?” He could hear Phil’s concerned voice say, but it sounded muffled. It was hot, he felt sick. 

____________  
Tommy’s POV 

The hell? Everything seemed normal, then the elevator randomly stopped and the lights went out. He heard a small gasp come from big Q’s direction. “That can’t be good, hold on, I have my phone flashlight,” Phil said to his left. A moment passes, then the small car was filled with a soft light. 

Techno looked pretty calm, though slightly annoyed, Phil looked worried, Wilbur’s face was unreadable. Tommy was about to ask Wilbur if he was enjoying this when he heard a gasp, “Alex? Are you alright?” He heard Phil say before turning around to see what he was talking about.

Big Q was standing in the corner of the car, wide-eyed and holding a death grip on the poor chicken plush. He was visibly shaking and his eyes looked unfocused. 

“Alex? Alexis?” Phil tried again, taking a step closer to Quackity. “you ok mate?”

Quackity only seemed to partially take in Phil’s words, “I..” He tried to talk but words seemed to fail him. He looked very pale, Tommy was getting scared.

Techno, Phil, and Wilbur all looked very concerned, which was not good in Tommy’s opinion. If Techno could look worried, something very bad was happening. 

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked innocently, “Tommy not now.” Techno said softly, patting his shoulder. 

___________  
No one’s POV

There was a quick moment of silence in the car before Techno stepped forward. “Alex, can you hear me? Just nod.” He said in his calmest tone. Quackity nodded, shifting slightly.   
“Ok, that’s good, good…” Techno trailed off.

“Alex? Do you not like small spaces?” another nod, slightly more desperate this time.   
Tommy heard two ‘Oh’s’ come from the other two men.

“Alright, I know what to do.” Techno started, turning to the others. “Phil, contact security. Say we need to get out of here as quickly as possible. Everyone goes onto the other side of the elevator.” Techno instructed in a calm, but demanding tone. “Ok, working on it!” Phil said, nodding.

“Come on Tommy,” Wilbur said, pulling slightly on Tommy’s shoulder. “B-but big Q?” Tommy said, confused.

“I know, but for now the most we can do for him is stand back,” Wilbur said, successfully tugging Tommy onto the other side of the car.

The others watched as Techno stepped in front of Quackity, taking one of his hands in his own. “Alex, listen to me, I want you to crouch down with me. I promise I’ll be right here, ok?” Techno said softly. Slowly crouching as Quackity followed suit. 

“Good, now can you try to match my breathing?” Techno said, placing Quackity’s smaller hand on his chest and taking a deep breath. “See? You’re safe, you’re with me.” Techno continued to voice as Quackity started to visibly relax, his muscles becoming less tense.

After another minute of this, Quackity took a shuddering breath and started to cry quietly. Techno opened his arms, which Quackity leaned into, clutching onto Techno’s jacket. “Phil, will they be here soon?” Techno asked quietly, rubbing Quackity’s back. 

“They should be here any moment,” Phil said, trying to act as normal as possible. 

Sure enough, a minute after that, some voices started to talk to them, giving them instructions and after a moment, the doors opened. Techno stood, supporting Quackity so he didn’t topple. 

The walk to the Uber car Phil had ordered was silent. Quackity sniffed occasionally, rubbing at his nose.  
Once they were in the car he spoke for the first time in a while, “Sorry for ruining the mood guys, I should probably just find out which hotel my mom is staying in and go with her. I don’t wanna ruin the night.” He said, keeping his eyes focused on the moving scene out the window. 

“Big Q, listen, you haven’t ruined anything, and you never will. You are our friend, we don’t care about the plans, we just wanna make sure you’re ok!” Wilbur said, patting Quackity on the shoulder. 

Quackity just sniffed and smiled a drained smile.

The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence as Tommy tapped away at his phone and the men just looked out the window or rested their eyes.

______________

“Big Q!! We’re here! Wakey wakey,” Tommy said loudly outside the backseat of the car’s window. “Tommy hush, let the man sleep. I’ll carry him in.” Wilbur said rolling his eyes, “It’s not like he weighs anything,” Tommy snickered quietly.

“I’m getting this on video for blackmail,” Tommy announced to Wilbur, pulling out his phone to record. 

Wilbur gently picked Quackity up, he was light. Quackity curled on himself in Wilbur’s arms, surprisingly not waking up. 

“Tommy put your phone down and help me carry bags!” Techno called from behind the car, “Ugh fineee.” Tommy whined. 

___________  
Quackity POV

He woke up in an unfamiliar room, sitting up swiftly. Groaning from the wave of dizziness that hit him. “The fuck..?” He sighed, looking around the pristine room.

It was obviously very late, the sky was black and the house was quiet. Quackity tiptoed out of the room, turning the corner to the soft hum of the television. He walked forward, looking at the couch, where Wilbur slept, sprawled out with his lanky legs off the side.   
Techno was fast asleep in an armchair, Phil snoozing in another. Tommy was buried under a pile of blankets, the only part of him showing was a tuft of blond hair. 

Quackity sighed and turned off the TV, draping blankets on his snoozing friends.   
He wasn’t gonna be able to fall back asleep so he just watched something on his laptop with his headphones on. 

A few hours later the group awoke to find Quackity ready with breakfast.

|end|

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I really like to hear y'all's thoughts in the comments!! 
> 
> insta: frank1y_art


End file.
